Erza Scarlet VS King
Erza Scarlet VS King is a What-If? episode of Death Battle featuring Erza Scarlet from the anime/manga series Fairy Tail and King from the anime/manga series Nanatsu no Taizai. Description Lesser known weapon spammers clash to prove their supremacy, one classed as the fairy queen Titania and the other a fairy king, but whose blades will flail against impossible odds? Interlude Boomstick: Remember the sheer tensity caused by the last battle? Well, it's time for two others with similar methods of attack to take the stage. Wiz: Erza, the hot-headed, yet armored up member of Fairy Tail. Boomstick: And King, the lazy and level-headed fairy king. Wiz: I'm Wizard and he's Boomstick and it's our job to analyze their weapons, armor and skills to find out who would win a Death Battle. Erza Scarlet Wiz: In the realm of Fiore, there resides the notorious guild known as Fairy Tail, supposedly one of the strongest in the world. Boomstick: Yet it's always due to plot holes and friendship...who knew? Wiz: But while Makarov serves as the guild master, his age does make it difficult for him to fight. Boomstick: And that's where the S-Class Magi come in, who are both powerful and willing to fight. One especially comes to mind when such criteria is fulfilled by one of them. Wiz: Of course, we're talking about The Erza Scarlet, an S-Class Mage capable of beating a person within an inch of their life. Boomstick: Oh, then she's definitely my kind of girl. Wiz: Keep in mind that she is extremely strict. So, now knowing that, would you still be willing? Boomstick: Hell to the yes! Wiz: Obviously you're not getting my point...Anyway, her life wasn't an asthetically pleasing or easy-going one. At a young age, she was kidnapped by a cult dedicated to the infamous Zeref. Boomstick: While in captivity, she was forced to build a massive tower along with other slaves that mainly consisted of children to resurrect the mage. The message here: get kids to do all your work! Wiz: Not exactly the most fruitful of things to do. Besides, it's a different time era and has different laws to our own. Boomstick: I know. So, during her captivity, she made friends with the children around her, who actually gave Erza her surname. Yes, she didn't have a surname until being a slave. Also, you see her right eye? It's a replacement for the one she lost in the tower. Wiz: After several failed attempts of escape, the slaves revolted, only to be quickly put back in their place. However, seeing her friends die allowed her to activate her dormant magecraft. Boomstick: It's essentially like a blacksmith, only much more badass! The only problem was that she had played right into Zeref's hands by killing the disobedient cult members. Wiz: As a result, she was cast out of the tower, on the condition that she won't return unless she wants all the slaves to die. Boomstick: After washing ashore in Fiore, she joined Fairy Tail, though she definitely acted distant to the rest of her team, something that seems completely invisible later on. Wiz: Now, as we briefly mentioned, she has the capability to forge weapons and armors. What use does this serve? Well, with her Requip ability, she can switch her armors and the weapons she uses on the fly. Boomstick: You know that golden armored kid from the previous fight? Well, Erza can use some of her weapons like him, as in spam the ever living crap out of the weapons she has! Wiz: And she has more than a hundred of each medeival weapon, ranging from swords to axes and all other manner of blades. Boomstick: But while these are pretty cool and all, she mainly uses this to make armors suitable for battle. Hehe, get it? Wiz: Since there's a large variety of armors for her to use, not to mention her actual clothes are crafted in the same way, we will only be sticking to the ones based around combat. In addition, those whose powers haven't been shown like the Purgatory armor shall not be included. Boomstick: Erm, I doubt some of these are even appropriate Wiz. Just...look for yourself. (Shows the armors revealing a fair bit of skin) Wiz: Well, despite their look, they actually withstand a fair amount of damage. Boomstick: So, it's female character customisation logic? Wiz: More or less, though the armor she uses the most for combat is Heaven's Wheel. After all, it has more skills at her disposal than the rest. Boomstick: She also has several others, such as ones that resist the elements, ones that increases a certain stat like speed or defense and even one making her elastic. Not even I know why in the living hell she would wear something that does that. Wiz: But there are two armors in particular that are the most troublesome to deal with. The first of which is the Nakagami armor, which comes with a large halberd and allows her to easily dispel magic, the cost of which being that it requires a lot of magic just to equip. Boomstick: The second is her Wind God armor, which as the name implies, allows her to manipulate the wind, along with water for some reason. Don't ask. Wiz: It's because she actually posesses the Sea Empress Sword in that armor, something normally equipped with her Sea Empress armor. Boomstick: Ok, but why? Wiz: I wouldn't know. After all, I'm not the creator of the series. Boomstick: Anywho, she is able to wield her blades efficiently and is, somehow, pretty strategic behind her hard exterior. She can destroy buildings and constructs with the shockwave from her strikes and has been experienced in battle since escaping the tower. Wiz: Yet despite her strategies, she has been known to be hot-headed beforehand and only use said strategies when she encounters an obstacle she can't overcome with sheer strength. Boomstick: Also, while many of her armors are pretty decent, she can only wield one at a time, and while she can switch her armor, not all of them will be of use in a fighting scenario, so it's up to her what she equips at what time. Wiz: Finally, even with her many armors, they mainly focus on a single area of Erza's potential and there are some areas she is unable to enhance currently, such as ice resistance. Boomstick: However, she has done some incredible things, like turn Ajeel's own sand against him, keeping both Natsu and Gray in line on a daily basis as well as somehow defeating a person when her senses were stripped, simply because, and I quote: "She's Erza". Wiz: Again, plot holes. But I will say this: there is no-one in the Fairy Tail verse that has survived the wrath of this S-Class Mage and wish to reveal that side of her again. Erza: If you truly desire greatness, you must first know what makes you weak! King Wiz: Britannia, land of the Holy Knights and once the home of the Seven Deadly Sins. Boomstick: If you didn't know, they're kind of the strongest people in the country. Wiz: Of course, their leader is none other than the three thousand year old demon, Meliodas, who just so happened to look like a child. Boomstick: Yes, despite what posters make you believe, he seemed to age backwards. Wiz: And during his hunt down of the other sins ten years after their betrayal, he recruited Diane and Ban reasonably early. Boomstick: It was the third who didn't appear until a little later, the thick-lipped Grizzly Sin of Sloth, King. Wiz: Well, technically it's a disguise. His real appearance is that of a young boy, similar to Meliodas. Boomstick: Why, why must the creator make some characters underwhelming? Wiz: Maybe it's to show power doesn't have to mean one has lots of muscles or look old? I don't know... Boomstick: Oh, well anyway, King is around 1,300 years old and as a fairy, doesn't age physically or decay when he dies. Wiz: King originally despised the human race, much to his friend, Helbram's displeasure, and as the Fairy King, it was his duty to look after the forest. Boomstick: That was, until he was outside of the forest and betrayed by Holy Knights. Wiz: Barely escaping with his life and with no memory of being a Fairy King, King found the young giant Diane, who would later become the Serpent Sin of Envy. Boomstick: At the time, she had run away from the giant clan and suffered from a fever. King managed to heal her with herbs and helped keep her company. Wiz: She even aided with him opening up to humans. But eventually, time caught up with him and he remembered his past. Before this, Diane had a wish that she wanted him to keep: to stay with her. Boomstick: Also, turns out both liked each other, even though they both looked like children... Wiz: When he did remember, a nearby village was on fire, which was caused by the same Holy Knight who nearly killed him in the first place. Boomstick: Turns out it was Helbram all along hunting humans. King managed to kill him and returned to Diane's cave. Since she was sleeping, he erased her memories before returning to his forest. Wiz: He was then trialed for his sin of letting Helbram to hunt humans. Despite this not being true, King wished to protect Diane and went along with the story. Boomstick: Well, considering the fact that his other compainions died horribly, probably the best plan of action. Wiz: Now, for his gear. To say the least, it's practical, yet absurd. Boomstick: Yeah, who knew a spear can transform into plants and bears? Wiz: Of course, we're on about his Sacred Treasure Chastiefol, otherwise known as the Spirit Spear. Boomstick: While in its normal state of a spear, it's able to give even the quickest of opponents like Ban a hard time. Wiz: This is due to his ability to make objects levitate, and allows him to redirect his weapons for unpredictable strikes. This type of telekinesis surprisingly makes Chastiefol faster than himself. Boomstick: He can transform it into hundreds of kunai, a pillow shield, a barrier, a sapling which turns into a massive flower and uses Solar Beam as well as a spear capable of petrification. Wiz: But he is also able to unleash Chastiefol's power via True Spirit Spear. It does cause him to go unconscious, but has the power to annihilate an Albion that towered over Camelot with its sheer size. Boomstick: You'd think such a weapon would be unbreakable, but you guessed wrong. Wiz: Even though it takes a fair amount of effort to do so, it's capable of fixing itself since it was forged from a sacred tree only present in the fairy realm. Boomstick: He even has an overpowered ability to augment his prowess. Wiz: Right you are. You see, King's ability is called Disaster and enables him to amplify effects, whether it be good or bad. He can turn the slightest of damage into a severity. Boomstick: He has done a fair few incredible things, such as being able to go toe-to-toe with demon-blood enhanced Holy Knights when the other Sins had trouble, kill Helbram on three separate occasions and actually has the capability of killing Ban. You know, that immortal guy? Wiz: The only problem is that he isn't perfect. He doesn't have a lot of durability due to Ban somehow permanently stealing his power. Boomstick: Also, he isn't too durable. Then again, he was able to withstand the onslaught of Helbram while protecting Diane. Wiz: And naturally, his slothful nature can be interpreted as either good or bad. Good in the sense he'd want to finish a battle quickly, bad in the sense that he sometimes isn't too aware, like the time when Guilla almost hit him when he let his guard down. Boomstick: Yet no Sin surpasses King in wisdom and great attack potential...excluding Meliodas of course. Pre Fight Wiz: Alright, the combatants are set, let's finish the debate once and for all. Boomstick: It's time for a Spam Battle! Fight In an open field, Erza is seen soaking up the scenery from one of its hills. Despite her strict schedules and attitude, she regularly stood in this area, clearing her mind of troubles that once were. After all, it wasn't as though she'd be late for her guild meeting. It was then that she sighted someone floating on a strange green object, presumably looking like a pillow. The boy on it noticed Erza look up at him and descended down. King: Excuse me, do you know where I could find a group known as 'Fairy Tail'? Erza: Why yes. In fact, you're looking at one of its members right now. In that instant, a hostile look grew on King's face and he floated beside his pillow. Suddenly, it turned into dozens of kunai and charged at Erza, who managed to avoid them, the kunai return to King's side as a spear. Erza: Hey, what's the big idea!? King: ...You...Are responsible for destroying a town residing in Britannia. For that, I won't forgive you. Erza: I don't know what you're on about, but it's something I can't stand for. With that, Erza equips her Heaven's Wheel Armour and calls forth two swords for her to wield. FIGHT! Erza is the first to make a move, by spawning lots of swords and firing them at King. However, Chastiefol had transformed into a bear and blocked the barrage. It was then that Erza grabbed two swords that were left behind and attempted to slash at the bear. Unfortunately for her, it had broken down into kunai, which were launched towards her. As her swords fell from Chastiefol's transformation, she used Circle Sword to call forth more swords to protect her from King's barrage. As the kunai fell, it transformed back into a spear, which relentlessly attacked Erza. Despite the swords she had present, it wasn't enough to prevent any attack from the weapon. Because of this, her armor had been damaged a little. As Chastiefol's spear from was about to use Bumblebee, she managed to avoid the first hit, allowing an opening to attack King, but before she was close enough, King's eyes widened and in that instant, her armor shattered, confusing her before she started to fall. Chastiefol was still in pursuit, but before it could impale Erza, she just managed to land and block the attack, restraining Chastiefol in between her swords before slamming it into the ground. King: Impressive, but still not entertaining enough. Erza: If you think that's all I have, I'm just warming up. After saying that, she equipped her Black Wing armor and took to the skies once more. The only problem was that Chastiefol had already dislodged itself from the ground and pursued her, causing her to avoid it before attempting to strike King. However, she did manage to throw one of her swords at him prior to dodging, but he easily dodged and redirected it, causing her to avoid her own sword as well as Chastiefol. While she did manage to summon forth an axe in the place of her sword and destroy said sword with it, the Spirit Spear was still hunting her down. Just as it darted towards her, she used her axe to redirect its trajectory and once again, charged at King. Once again, Erza was knocked off-guard by Chastiefol, which had managed to catch up and turned into kunai for the second time. Where the transformation occurred was just above them, then King used Fight Fire with Fire to rain down kunai. She barely dodged them, though it had allowed King to immediately transform Chastiefol into a seed, which impacted the ground before sprouting. It was charging its solar energy when Erza flew down to try and destroy it. Despite being too late and being hit by the solar energy of the flower, she managed to use Moon Flash to split it in half, causing it to topple to the floor. Once again, King had used Disaster to shatter Erza's new armor and, to her surprise, Chastiefol managed to repair itself and went back to King's side as a pillow. Erza: Hmm, it seems I might've underestimated your capabilities...Maybe my next armor will satisfy your boredom. King: Well, a change of pace would be nice. It'd allow me to finish this quicker. With her bold statement, she donned the Morning Star armor and immediately ran towards King, firing energy blasts at him while doing so. The fairy king used his weapon to block the attacks not only for guarding purposes, but to propel himself away from his foe. Just as he checked where his opponent was, a bright light was emitted from Erza' general location, nearly catching him off guard. Luckily, he was able to block the light from entering his eyes before he could be temporarily blinded, though his vision was still a little off point. It was then that Erza flew past the pillow before performing a 180 degree evasive turn, attempting to slash at her foe. However, King had dropped down and just as her swords hit the pillow, it broke down into kunai and attacked. In that moment, Erza had summoned swords to defend herself from them, though due to the quantity and size of the kunai, they couldn't effectively block them all and Erza's armor was cut in several places, prompting King to shatter another armor with Disaster. While she was freefalling, Chastiefol had transformed into a seed and had plummeted into the ground near Erza. It suddenly sprouted into a flower and began absorbing sunlight. King: If you're done, I may as well end it. After all, I can't take this boredom anymore. When Erza got up, she knew that there wasn't many armors she could use against such an opponent. Bracing for the next attack, she quickly switched into her Adamantine armor. As the beams of solar energy were let loose, the armor tanked the attacks, seemingly unscathed by it. Just as the flower was transforming once again, the fairy queen had switched into the Flame Empress armor and begun her fiery assault. But this was to no avail due to the foe's weapon going into its guardian form and easily blocked it with little to no damage being inflicted. However, she merely used this as an opening to equip her strongest armor: the Nakagami armor. At first, she felt drained of her mana due to the armor's properties, but soon burst forth with new power. Intrigued, King readied himself for what seemed to be the final confrontation. The fairy king quickly made Chastiefol dart towards Erza in its spear form, though this didn't faze her and she proceeded to block it with her halberd before swinging it away and charging at King. The spear, despite chasing the warrior once again, wasn't able to get in range of Erza by the time she reached King, causing King to dodge her onslaught. Even with his speed, his opponent wasn't letting up, even managing to evade King's spear on its return. Due to her advancements, King used the spear much more defensively, blocking blow after blow from Erza, until the weapons interlocked, to which Erza was able to launch Chastiefol into the air before managing to land a decent strike on King. The spear turned into kunai just as this happened and rained down upon Erza, who blocked the majority of them, all while King used Disaster on himself to recover from the wound to an extent before using the same move on Erza's armor, but to no avail. King: Hmm, how interesting...it seems your armor won't break. I was getting sick of them shattering frequently. Erza: Well, perhaps bringing this out was worthwhile. You at least look more serious. Just as the kunai moved back towards King, his foe had begun her assault once more and battered them away with a swing from her halberd. During the time Chastiefol was reforming itself into its spear form, Erza had already got King on the ropes and managed to land several hits onto him, each one making him realize that his Disaster ability wore off every time she slashed. Before a deciding hit from Erza could be cast, Chastiefol had returned and blocked it, before turning into a barrier to heal King. During his healing, Erza had charged and used Nakagami Starlight to easily shatter the barrier around King, though most of his wounds had already been closed up. Then, as Erza went to attack again, the remnants of the barrier formed the stuffed bear in front of King, prompting her to slash at the bear. However, this proved to be her undoing as while doing so, the top half had grabbed one of her arms. Even though she let go of her halberd with the grabbed arm and tried to swing with her remaining arm, the bear had quickly restrained her other one before another strike could be made. As she begun to flail, Erza felt the arms of the guardian clamping down on hers. Then, her remaining limbs were restrained by Chastiefol. King: Now, it's time to end this. As he stated that, a crab shaped spear impaled Erza, but while she felt next to no pain, the spear had begun turning her to stone. Despite her efforts, she couldn't get free nor escape before being fossilized. Eventually, her whole body ceased moving, which was when the guardian form of Chastiefol tore off the limbs of its victim and let go, allowing what remained to be smashed into the ground. When King turned away, Chastiefol turned into its pillow form, allowing him to fly on it, though before his departure, he turned around. King: Warrior, if only our meeting wasn't under such circumstances... K.O! With those words, King had returned to the Boar Hat was greeted by the other sins. However, a clueless Gray Fullbuster went to search for Erza, only seeing dust in the breeze. Post-Fight Analysis Boomstick: So much for a happy end. Wiz: Well Boomstick, this is Death Battle... Boomstick: Oh, right. Should we explain the results? Wiz: Of course. At first glance, King seemed to have this in the bag due to the fact that many of Erza's armors couldn't contest with Chastiefol or Disaster. Plus, there were only a few that granted her flight, limiting her armor options due to King's more aerial way of fighting. Boomstick: Also, remember how her armors are somewhat situational? Yeah, it didn't help her in any way. Wiz: I'd like to say that Chastiefol's guardian form was the most problematic due to Erza not having an armor based on ice manipulation, which is the only thing that can cripple this form. Boomstick: However, when the Nakagami armor came into play, it sure did make King have a bad time because of its magic dispelling abilities, though it only made his Disaster ability useless. Wiz: Plus, its spatial cutting also made it all the more difficult. Boomstick: So why did King win, you ask? Wiz: To put it simply, even though Erza definitely held durability, it didn't mean much in the face of Disaster in her other armors and putting on the Nakagami armor did drain her of a lot of mana, limiting her arsenal in it. Boomstick: In addition, King has had centuries worth of experience up his sleeves and is much more offensive when it comes down to how they use weapons. Wiz: While King did have the smaller arsenal, he could use it more effectively and even though it can be predictable, it doesn't mean it's any easier to deal with due to King always putting pressure of his foes. Boomstick: Poor Erza, she could've pulled through, yet froze at the last moment. Wiz: The winner is King. Category:What-If? Death Battles Category:DealySinner28 Category:'Anime/Manga' themed Death Battles Category:'Hero vs. Hero' Themed Death Battle Category:'Battle of the Genders' themed Death Battles Category:Completed What-If? Death Battles Category:"Fairy Tail vs. Seven Deadly Sins" Themed Death Battles Category:Death Battles with a returning combatant Category:What-If? Death Battles completed in 2015